Fulfillment Saga (The Forgotten)
THIS SAGA IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN. I HAVE CHANGED THE FONT COLOR, THEME SONG, OPENING POEM, AND MUCH OF THE PLOT, IN AN ATTEMPT TO NOT ONLY LINE UP THIS SAGA WITH THE PREVIOUS SAGAS, BUT TO MAKE IT THE BEST IT CAN BE. FOR THOSE WHO CARE (WHICH IS EVERYONE :p), I WILL TRY TO UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER EVERY FEW DAYS. I EXPECT THE ENTIRE THING TO BE DONE BY THE END OF FEBRUARY. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! -KidVegeta (talk) ''Please Note: This story contains occasional swearing and graphically gruesome deaths.'' The Fulfillment Saga is the sixth and final saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Reunion Saga. This saga chronicles the conclusion of the battle between the Z fighters and The Benefactor; as well, all other out-standing plot points are wrapped up. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Fulfillment Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Let Down by Radiohead. Specials Fulfillment Saga has one special, Forever Alone. The special deals with how Verlate was shackled to her mind prison. Complete Dialogue Much like my grandfather, I can write with both hands. This was a little skill I tried to master while taking notes in Biology. At the very least, it kept me from falling asleep in class. -KidVegeta '''A Phone Call From Sour To Prince Concerning The Serious Lack Of Toys To Play With In Prince’s House Ledas: W-what happened…? Where’s everyone? Vegeta: Enough! It’s time to throw out the space trash! Vegeta: What’s going on? Why is my power going down? Vegeta: You’re a slippery one, aren’t you? The Benefactor: I could say the same of you. Vegeta: Hmph. You can say whatever you want. But you’re still going to lose. Take this! Police Chief Nagamo: Please, everyone form orderly lines! Don’t panic! We’ll all get out of here if we stick to the plan! I have numerous officers to assist you if you need any help. But please, keep moving. The explosions are getting closer! Let’s go! Police Chief Nagamo: Cardinal? What are you doing here? You two, head up the rear. We’ll be right behind you. This is no time for talk! We are in the middle of a– Cardinal: I need your personal helicopter. Take me to it now. Police Chief Nagamo: What?! Now?! The city’s collapsing! We won’t make it to the station in time. Cardinal: Then drive me there. I need to go see what happened to my men. Police Chief Nagamo: I… Cardinal: What are you doing, soldier? Wisconsin: That’s private Wisconsin to you, sir. But there isn’t much time to talk, I’m afraid. Cardinal: Where’s Silver? Where’s the rest of the Red Ribbon Army? Wisconsin: Were you coming to look for us, sir? Cardinal: As a matter of fact, I was. The comms are dead. I didn’t know what happened. Wisconsin: Nothing good, that’s for sure. But at least I got something out of it. Look. This kid’s our ticket for victory. Come on, sir. Let’s get out of here. Vegeta: No! This can’t be happening! I can’t maintain the form! I need to get my energy back. Bah, where’s that stupid Namekian kid when I need him?! Ledas: Vegeta, wait! I wish I was strong enough to help. But I’m so tired. If only Korin had given me more of those beans… 'Raven Veins' Cardinal: Hold up, private… I’m not as young as I used to be. I can’t keep going on like this. But the explosions haven’t quite reached us… so we can afford a moment’s rest. Wisconsin: We are in danger as long as we stay here! Cardinal: Be that as it may– Wisconsin: No, we have to go now! Come on, get up! I’m not about to let either of us die. Wisconsin: Damnit! Come on, sir! We need to go get him! What are you waiting for? Cardinal: Let him go. Wisconsin: What?! Cardinal: Even with him as a captive, we wouldn’t be able to hold off the other one. That alien is too powerful for any of us to handle. He would kill us long before we could give him even a scratch. This war is over; we have lost it. Those boys are no longer our concern. Wisconsin: He killed your son! And you’re letting him get away?! I’m the only soldier left! Me! I’m the one who surived! And I’m the only one who can make him pay for what he did to General Silver! Cardinal: He killed my son? Oh, god! Cardinal: Silver… my son. Furry was right. We can do nothing. The Red Ribbon Army is finished. Wisconsin: S-sir… help me… Cardinal: It dies with you, private. Krillin: Haha, Yajirobe! What are you doing here? Didja bring us some senzu beans? Yajirobe: Hmph. That’s all you ever call me for. You and your stupid beans. I’ve had it about up to here with being your delivery boy. Krillin: Well… uh… that is why you came, right? Yajirobe: Yeah, whatever. I’m givin’ the beans to Goku. They’re back there somewhere. Sheesh. Stupid little… Krillin: Wow, Yajirobe have you been adding spices to these? That one tasted like cinnamon! Yajirobe: N-no… Krillin: Hey-a, Yajirobe… what’s this? Yajirobe: You idiot! Do you have any idea what that old cat would do to me if he found out you broke that?! Krillin: But, uh, Yajirobe… how would he know I did it? You’re the one driving… Yajirobe: … CUZ I’LL TELL HIM YOU DID IT, THAT’S WHY!! Krillin: Well maybe if you weren’t such a terrible driver, I wouldn’t have dropped it. Yajirobe: Hey, I outta throw you out for that! Krillin: This isn’t even your car, Yajirobe… Hey, you spilled all the senzu beans too… Krillin: Hey, slow down Yajirobe! I need to grab the beans you spilled. We’re gonna need a lot of them. Yajirobe: Gah, don’t you ever shut up? Krillin: This should be enough. We have to get a senzu bean to 18 now. She was hurt pretty bad last time I saw her. Yajirobe: Nuh uh. I’m takin’ ‘em to Goku. Krillin: Goku’s hurt too, but it didn’t look like it was as bad. We have to give one to her first. I mean, she’s my wife, my soul-mate, my… Yajirobe: I bet she’s fine. Women these days can’t take any pain. They break a nail, they need a senzu bean. They scratch their arm, they need a senzu bean. They get lost in the forest, they need a senzu bean. Hmph. Just let them deal with it. Krillin: … if I could ever find anyone else? She’s perfect. We were made for each other! Yajirobe: Besides, that 18 girl is android or something. They have robot stuff inside ‘em to make ‘em survive anything. Maybe that’s why she has such big– Krillin: I’ll find her myself, then. Give me the senzu beans, Yajirobe! Krillin: Ve-vegeta… what happened to you?! Vegeta: Shut up. Krillin: Uh… Vegeta: The beans. The beans, you fool. Yajirobe: W-w-w-what beans? Vegeta: The beans you have in your– Yajirobe: Oh, uh, h-here! Take ‘em! P-please don’t kill me, Vegeta! I’m your biggest fan! Ledas: No! You’re not killing Vegeta! Ledas: W-what’s going on?! Ahh!! I can’t… control… I can’t… no!! The Benefactor: Look at us three, back together. But not for long. You are the one I want. It’s time for you to return what you stole from me, thief. 'Human Nature' Krillin: Whew, he’s not looking for us, at least. Hey Yajirobe, help me gather up some senzus. Yajirobe: N-no way! Krillin: So you’re just gonna sit there, huh? Yajirobe: Hmph. Krillin: Whatever. But y’know, this would go a lot faster if you helped me. Krillin: Yajirobe, I’m going to need you to do something for me. Yajirobe! Yajirobe: What?! What do you want now?! Krillin: I need you to make a distraction so I can get away. Yajirobe: Are you crazy, man? That monster w-would kill me! You saw what he did to m-my car! Krillin: We don’t have much choice. I need to get these senzus to Goku and everyone else. Especially 18. And once they’re healed, they can deal with that alien guy. Yajirobe: No way, dude. I’m not dyin’ today. You do it. Krillin: I’m the only one who can fly! Besides, you could use your katana. Yajirobe: Do you want me to get killed?! Gah, you’re worse than that stupid cat. Krillin: Yajirobe, we don’t have a lot of options. I– Ledas: Y-y-yajirobe? H-help me… The Benefactor: Y-you’re not getting away! What have you done to me? Ledas: I-I didn’t do anything… The Benefactor: Liar! You p-poisoned my energy! You tricked me! Krillin: Hey! Over here! Cardinal: Where am I? Nurse Yorokobi: Getting the help you need. You were caught up in that building that collapsed, Mr., uh… Cardinal: Cardinal. Nurse Yorokobi: Mr. Cardinal, of course! But don’t worry, sir. We are going to give you the best care possible. You’ll be out of here in no time! Cardinal: That’s great, dear. But please, can you give me a moment. Please. Nurse Yorokobi: Of course, sir. Cardinal: I didn’t think I would see you again, here at the end of all things. It’s fitting, don’t you think? Ryori: Shut up. Cardinal: Can we not be gentlemen? How did it come to this? What have I done to deserve this? Ryori: You know what you did! You killed him! You killed my brother! Cardinal: What? Shoekki? I did no such– Ryori: Don’t you say his name! Cardinal: It seems like another lifetime that he was part of my operation. But I swear to you, Ryori, I don’t know what happened to him. Ryori: Yes you do! Cardinal: Do you even know what he was doing for me? Do you even know why I had him helping me? Ryori: No… Cardinal: He was helping me find the alien. The boy you were friends with. I was called in to deal with him. I was called in to keep all of us safe! I am not the enemy! He is! And your brother knew that as well as I do! Ryori: All you do is lie. Cardinal: Your brother was helping me get rid of him. He was a good man. But I know nothing of where he is now. You must believe me. Ryori: Never. Krillin: Solar Flare! The Benefactor: To hell with this planet. 'The Door To Nowhere' Ledas: Mr. Yajirobe? Is that really you? Yajirobe: Oh, uh, hey kid. Whatcha doin’ out here? Ledas: It doesn’t matter. But you wouldn’t happen to have any more of those beans, would you? I-I kinda need one… Yajirobe: Yeah, that’s all you want from me… Ledas: Thanks. Now I gotta deal with that guy. Yajirobe: Pfft. In that case, I was just leaving. The Benefactor: Useless. Wastes of flesh… The Benefactor: You will all die. I have had enough of this game! This planet is done. You are done. I’ll destroy everything if I have to. I wanted my energy back, but it looks like I can’t absorb any of it back without it nearly killing me. So you have no more use to me. It’s time we end this. Ledas: I’m not gonna be as easy as before! The Benefactor: I’m not fighting you. I have already doomed this planet to destruction. Ledas: What?! No!! The Benefactor: It’s too late for all of you. Ledas: Yajirobe, canya help too?! We need to kill him fast and I can’t do it alone! Yajirobe: No way, man! If you wanna go fight and get yourself killed, that’s your problem. Leave me outta it. Ledas: We’re all gonna die if you don’t help! Yajirobe: Huh?! Ledas: At least distract him! Go on, Mister Yajirobe! Use your sword or something… The Benefactor: You really can’t wait to die, can you? So be it. Yajirobe: Oh, uh, please sir, I, uh, I-I didn’t mean to offend ya! I-I’m y-your biggest fan! Eek! P-please don’t kill me! I… I don’t wanna die! P-please! I’ll b-be your sidekick if ya want! The Benefactor: Sidekick? Your groveling is a practiced art. Yajirobe: N-n-no! Let me go! The Benefactor: How is your energy restored? Ledas: I know a trick! The Benefactor: Fool! You are only delaying your death! The Benefactor: Even in my weakened state, I own you. Ledas: Yajirobe, help! The Benefactor: Shut your mouth! The Benefactor: I’ll kill you now. This planet still has a few minutes left. Plenty of time for me to get out of here. But for you, it’s the end of the road, kid. No one’s gonna save you now. The Benefactor: You wretch!! What have you done?! Ledas: That’s just the start… I haven’t even killed you yet… The Benefactor: Y-you think you’ve w-won?! Ahh!! I don’t need my sight to rip out your throat! And after you, I’ll tear that fat little ingrate limb from limb! Yajirobe: Hey, I heard that, idiot! The Benefactor: Now the coward speaks! So typical! Your turn will come! Yajirobe: Coward, huh? I’ll show you! The Benefactor: What was that you threw, worm?! Ledas: Awwright! He’s gone! Thanks, Yajirobe! So what is that thing? Yajirobe? Huh?! Why’s it still going? Y-yajirobe! Stop it! Turn it off! Yajirobe: Huh, what do you want? Ledas: Turn it off! He’s already inside it! I don’t want to go in there! Yajirobe: Eek! What did I do? The cat will be so mad about this! Ledas: Hey! I can’t hold on much longer! Yajirobe: Sorry kid, I can’t help ya! Ledas: No! You have to! Yajirobe: Hmph, I don’t wanna get sucked in too. Ledas: Yajirobe! Yajirobe: Ugh, fine! 'Ye Mighty' Nurse Yorokobi: Oh, it’s… Cardinal, right? I’m glad to see you’re awake! You had us worried there for a while… Cardinal: I’m sure I did, dear. Nurse Yorokobi: How’s the arm? Still hurting? Cardinal: I could use some more morphine, if that’s what you’re asking me. Nurse Yorokobi: Have you already maxed out your dosage? You were supposed to have enough for a few more hours! Cardinal: Just get me some more. Nurse Yorokobi: You know I can’t do that. It’s against hospital policy! Cardinal: Check my pants’ pocket. I should have more than enough money in there to sway your opinion. How much do you make in a year? Nurse Yorokobi: I– Cardinal: I’ll give you double that right now, if you just get me some meds. Please, I need them! Nurse Yorokobi: I-I’ll go see what I can do…! Cardinal: Wait. Before you leave, tell me – where is the boy? Nurse Yorokobi: Oh… he’s being interrogated by some police officers. Well, he will be once he wakes up. He’s still sedated from what we gave him in the ambulance. I guess I should go check on him soon… He may need some help waking up. Cardinal: Are you sure about that? Nurse Yorokobi: Oh, rest assured, sir, we won’t let him harm you again! He’s in big trouble for attacking you. We’d have armed guards in front of your door, if the police weren’t so busy managing the city cleanup… Cardinal: I have the utmost confidence in your ability to protect me from the boy, darling. Now, answer me this: has there been anyone here to see me while I was asleep? Nurse Yorokobi: I’m sorry, Mr. Cardinal, there hasn’t been anyone. Cardinal: Very well. In that case, you can leave. Ledas: Huh? Why can’t I fly? No energy either?! That’s so weird. What the heck is this place? Ledas: Whasgoin’ on?! Shrouded Being: Another has come to see me. Tell me who you are, sentient. Ledas: W-why do you care?! Shrouded Being: This place is my home, and you have intruded upon it. I would like to know why. Ledas: I don’t know where I am! I d-didn’t mean to be here! Shrouded Being: And yet you are, biped. Perhaps you will be the one I have been waiting for, for all these eons. Perhaps you will have some use for me yet. Ledas: W-w-what?! W-what do you mean?! H-hey!! Where’d you go…?! Ledas: What’s going on? All the pain’s gone… I don’t get it… this can’t be real… Shrouded Being: Your life is in my hands, biped. Ledas: No it isn’t! Shrouded Being: Look around you. This place is my prison; and soon it will become someone else’s. Perhaps you will be the new caretaker. Ledas: No! You can’t make me! I’ll kill you first! Ledas: My energy’s back! You’re dead now! Shrouded Beings: You are now one of three, if but a slave to me. There is still another, and he is your brother. This time, I have a choice. Ledas: No!! Shrouded Being: One will be damned to eternal solitude, and I will be set free. To be able to choose… how long I’ve waited for this moment… The Benefactor: I smell a coward. Ledas: You’re not half as powerful without your eyes! Don’t try anything! Y-you can’t win! Oh, come on! 'Mephistopheles' Ledas: Ha! Missed me! Shrouded Being: You are needed elsewhere, biped. The Benefactor: I am not yours to command! Ledas: H-hey?! What… what was that? The Benefactor: Elementary. The Benefactor: H-ha! Is that all? It’s time I end this. Shrouded Being: You have proved your strength and cunning, sentient. I am impressed. The Benefactor: Then let me out of this place. Shrouded Being: No, not yet. My own freedom must be assured first. The Benefactor: W-what are you talking about? Shrouded Being: Don’t you know what this place is? This hell? This is a mind prison. The greatest of all tortures in the universe. For in this place, one only exists; one does not age; one does not die. One can only suffer through immeasurable time. And I want to get out. You or the other will be my ticket. The Benefactor: The kid will be easier to subdue. You will not so easily bind me to this place. Shrouded Being: Perhaps not. But that is for me to decide. Shrouded Being: You are not as easy to figure out as the other. Ledas: Well, you’re not making any sense, either! Shrouded Being: That is not my concern. What is my concern is getting out of this place. Ledas: So? What does that have to do with me? Shrouded Being: Everything. One being must be tied to this mind prison at all times. And that will be one of you two before this is over. Ledas: Mind… prison? What’s that? Shrouded Being: All of this around us. It is a place with no escape, a place where you cannot age or die. Whomever is bound to this infinite solitude will have to suffer through a life without end. Ledas: It’s not gonna be me! Shrouded Being: I have been leaning towards it being you, actually. Ledas: You can’t be serious! No! Shrouded Being: This place is mine. I control everything. And you know nothing. You can do nothing to stop me! If I want to keep you here, then you will never escape. Your life is in my hands! Ledas: Get offa me! Shrouded Being: Look around you. This place is a figment of my mind. It is nothing. And yet you are in it. You are but a speck of dust in my thoughts. Ledas: Yeah, right. I can take you. Shrouded Being: I have learned enough about you two – and you will be chained to this prison soon enough. There is no stopping this, sentients. You will help me escape this cursed place whether you want to or not. That much is certain. 'Riddle Me This' 'When Time And Life Shook Hands And Said Goodbye' 'Sticky Fingers' 'Two Bit Friends' 'He Was Number One (series finale part 1)' 'Simply Legendary (series finale part 2)' Alternate Endings Several alternate endings to TF were considered. However, none are considered canon to anything. These alternate endings would occur just after The Benefactor defeated the Z Fighters at the end of the Reunion Saga. Thus, both of the below chapters ignore the entire events of the Fulfillment Saga. 'Like A Bitch' The Benefactor: The tiger gallivants squares 'bout the down triangle, his snarls being really loud. He slowly sucks the juice out of the zebra, until the gorilla comes and shows him who's boss. And by my left hand I act upon this house, eating by the firelight with the upmost fortitude! Vegeta: You monster! How could you do that? You're a really bad person! What's wrong with you? Do you kiss your mother with that mouse? Ach! If only someone way stronger and cooler than me was here to help me take this guy out! Vegeta: Well, that was damn near worthless. The Benefactor: And now the tiger gallivants about you, snake! Tonight the gorilla dies in hell! Vegeta: Honestly, man, the metaphor isn't really working right here, whatever you're going for. It just comes off as nonsense. The Benefactor: Mommy cuts little triangles into the snake's arms! Sonny cuts little triangles into the turtle's shell in the dark room, but they all laugh at him and call the turtle the freak! But the triangles come again now, no matter what! Vegeta: No! You monster! How could you say that? The New Foe: I thought I heard somebody say... turtle. Roshi: Hey! Don't all you youngsters go ignoring me like that! That's real mean! The Benefactor: Dude... you just killed the main character. I was, like, supposed to do that... Roshi: True men don't kill coyotes. The Benefactor: That was easily the greatest combo I've ever seen, ever. But how could you do that to Ledas, man? He's like super important to the story. Roshi: He might have been important before, but now he's dead... Jim. The Benefactor: What? How do you know my true name that I've never told anybody ever besides my old pet cat Snookums? Roshi: It's because I'm the motherfucking turtle hermit. Roshi: You might want to get a doctor to look at that. The Benefactor: Wild Sense! Roshi: How? How could you do that? The Benefactor: Using Wild Sense takes mad skillz, ya old man. Mad skillz. The Benefactor: You’re… you’re so strong. How high is your power level, man? Roshi: 139.4… but it rounds down. The Benefactor: Wha- whe- wh- ousa – de – what? Roshi: Hmph. You’ve apparently never fought against a true master of martial arts. Roshi: Stay still so I can shoot you. Argh diddle fumps! I guess I’ll have to use my bestest attack of all time. You won’t believe this one. Lightning Surprise! The Benefactor: Oh har har har! You thought that could beat me? You’re an idiot! A complete idiot! You should just go kill yourself. That’s how pathetic that was. Roshi: Hmph. I memorized your Wild Sense pattern and therefore knew exactly where you were going to be after you wild sensed, and aimed my other hand to target that exact area… bitch. The Benefactor: Oh goddamnit. Goku: Don’t worry guys! I’m here to save the day! Wee-hoo! Um, where’s TB, sensei? Roshi: I killed the bitch. 'To Be Proud' Krillin: Oh, Vegeta… How bad is it? Can we beat him? Vegeta: Great, the bald man’s here. Krillin: Y-yeah, I know I’m not much help. Where’s Goku? Yajirobe said he wa- Vegeta: Kakarot and the rest can’t help us. Pfft. Neither can you. Stay out of my way. Ledas: What if we did that fuse-y thingy like Gotenks? Vegeta: He’s so weak, you would lose power from fusing with him. Krillin: Now hang on a moment, Vegeta. Your friend’s got a point. If we did fusion, we might just be strong enough to beat this guy. Vegeta: How could anybody possibly think that? Ledas: Aw come on, Vegeta. Show us how! Vegeta: Arghhhh. Fine. You take your fingers like this, and… Vegeta: Just like that, all right? Ledas: Okay! Krillin: Okay! Vegeta: And lower your power to his level. Ledas: Wewll shucks. That’s really low. Krillin: Ah, sorry buddy. Heehee. Ledas: Okay, let’s go. Vegeta: Wait, why’s he fusing with the bald guy. We’d be a better- New Hero: Hmmm, what should I call myself. How about Kedas? No no wait. I got it. Lillin. No, that’s no good. Hey, I know, Ledaillin. Yeah, that’s a great one. Ledaillin: All right! All this power! I feel so much stronger! Vegeta: I hope that’s not the bald man speaking… Ledaillin: Aaaahhgggghhh!!! Ledaillin: Whatchoo gonna do? Whatchoo gonna do? I’m too coo’ for you! Haha! The Benefactor: Is that your… full power? Ledaillin: And dere ain’t nuttin you can do ‘bout it! The Benefactor: Oh, iss owhn. The Benefactor: That was anticlimactic, dontcha think? Vegeta: Darn you! The Benefactor: Heya Vegeta, I have to ask. Whaddya think that’un looks like? Vegeta: Shdaaa whaa? The Benefactor: See here, lookie. Look! Doesn’t that look like a spider to you? C’mon, tell me I did good. I’ve been working on it for years. Vegeta: It-t-t-t’s a… a… a spider! The Benefactor: It’s a spider. Trivia *This is the only saga that I did not do any prewriting (plotwise) for. *This is the only saga to have alternate endings. *The first alternate ending was written by Destructivedisk. *This is the only saga that Ledas does not kill anyone in. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction